Relationships,heartbreaks and regrets
by Wr1
Summary: A relationship assembly that explains three different relationships from three different people. Does one explanation bring two of them together?
1. New head teacher

Rachel Mason,divorced from Adam,for reasons she didn't want to explain,was now sitting in the staff room of Waterloo Road comprehensive school ,next to Tom Clarkson. Now seven years since she last left,only the select few knew about her being the ex-headmistress and even fewer knew her full story. She wanted to keep everything a secret and the staff who were members in this little circle could do nothing but agree.

"What do you think the new head teacher will be like?" Rachel asked Tom,taking a sip of her cooling coffee. "No clue. But I do think you should have gone for the position again,"he answered glancing towards his colleague as she quickly shook her head."No Tom. I couldn't handle the stress and pressure again. Anyway,I'm enjoying being back in the classroom. Although, I must say I'm not looking forward to teaching year eleven about the views of different religions on sex before marriage,or the fact we've got this bloody relationship talk Friday,"Rachel explained,making Tom chuckle slightly into his mug. "Yeah,thanks again for getting me roped into it!" He said sarcastically as Rachel giggled before replying,"you are Casanova himself Tom,of the staff room at least." Tom shook his head,rolling his eyes as he once again had heard him being referred to some person associated with love and affairs,"I think I'm going to talk about my relationship with Izzie." The conversation now taking a slightly more serious note,compared to a couple of minutes earlier,"aren't you going to do it?" He added at the end,to turn the conversation away from himself. "Nope,I'd be in tears by the end of it,if I had to,"she said sadly,"but I'm enjoying the fact that Steph and the new head teacher will have to explain one or two of their relationships."  
"God I hope he or she is prepared,"Tom chuckled,placing his empty mug of coffee on the coffee table in front of him. "God help them is all I have to say," Rachel grinned as she took both of the mugs to be washed.

As Rachel placed the mugs in the dishwasher,which was facing away from the door, a man walked in and had started speaking,"hello everyone, I'm the new head teacher of Waterloo Road..." She knew that unmistakeable voice,which only belonged to one man only. Slowly she turned to face the source of the noise,her suspicions being confirmed before muttering out loud,"you've got to be f***ing kidding me?" As the mug in her hand,slowly eased it's way out of her grasp,shattering as it made contact with the wooden floor. Staff were confused as Steph,Matt,Tom and Grantly watched on sceptically. "How am I going to cope?" She thought to herself as tears welled in her eyes.

Reviews? and I have uploaded this to a different site before...xx


	2. Identity found!

"Rachel Mason,I thought I'd never see the day when you swore in front of everyone except me perhaps..." He trailed off towards the end as he smiled his trademark cheeky smile at her. "You two know each other?" Ruby intervened into the conversation,being the second biggest gossip in the school. After Steph of course. "Yep. They're old friends," Matt interjected as quickly as possible, before anyone else had another question or something else to say. And because he swore on his life to Rachel that he wouldn't tell. "You could say that," Grantly unhelpfully mumbled underneath his breath, but managing being the bright and cheery soul he is... The man know quickly getting the hint went over to catch up with Tom as Rachel kept her head bowed in the corner of the kitchenette, her auburn locks covering her face.

The man quickly spoke up again,realising he hadn't finished,"anyway, as I was saying I'm the head teacher and there will be lesson inspections this week," a groan admitted from everyone's mouths. "Also,my son is starting and I don't want him to receive any special treatment. All students will be treated fairly and with the last note of any problems you can come and speak to me, I'll leave you to carry on." The man smiled apprehensively before Steph jumped into a conversation with him,flirting quite badly...again. "Excuse me what's your name?" Jez asked,as they seemingly to have forgotten that part of the introduction," my name. Eddie,Eddie Lawson."

tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it :) xx


	3. Reunited

I forgot to mention Eddie and Rachel are younger here than in the series. Eddie is thirty eight and Rachel thirty six. Michael was nine when he met Rachel and Eddie had him when he was 22... Everything happened on Waterloo road(which I don't own :( ) and Rachel was 26 and Eddie 28 when they first met. I think all of them add up if not correct me if I'm wrong :). Xx

Rachel walked nervously towards Eddie,for the first time in seven years. He hadn't changed much,his hair had begun to gray,but that was about it. Once she arrived at her destination in front of Eddie,she begun nervously toying with her fingers as she begun to speak,"can I have a word?" Rachel asked obviously nervous and in shock as her voice wavered towards the end. Eddie nodded his head as they walked towards a quiet corner in the staff room. "This is awkward," Eddie thought to himself as they reached their corner,slowly turning to face each other properly.

Steph,Tom and Matt were sat next to each other,huddled in a little group,discussing the recent terms in events,"I'll love to see how this goes down." Steph remarked, not so casually peering over Tom's shoulder at the two people reunited in the back,"they still have that loving look in their eyes." Matt commented,making Tom turn in his seat to peer towards them. "Yep. I agree. You two do know Eddie's going to have to talk about relationships Friday,"he explained to the two other member of staff,that were now in doubtfully in shock. This comment made Grantly look up from his racing post the first time that day,"well that's going to be fun."

Rachel faced Eddie,well looked up towards him as he was considerably taller and gave him a small smile before speaking,"I need you to do me a few favours?" Eddie nodded his head,what was it with Rachel that made him want to do anything and everything for her? "None of the students or most of the staff know that I was the headmistress here or my...relationship with you,"she visibly swallowed the lump in her throat,"so,could you keep it quiet? And could you speak about a...past relationship on Friday in front of the whole school?"  
"Yeah ok,if that's what you want. Michael's going to be happy to see you again ,"he smiled,awkwardly.  
"How old is he know? Sixteen?" Rachel asked astonished.  
"Yep. Don't worry,I'll speak to him. What are you doing know? Assuming you're not the head?" Eddie questioned,curiosity getting the better of him and not for the first time. "I'm head of pastoral care and teach religious education. And English and history if needed," a slight giggle emitted from her lips as Eddie smiled fondly at her. He had always liked to hear Rachel laugh and see her smile,it gave him a sense if accomplishment. "Right,paperwork to be done. It's great seeing you Rach," he said,slightly pushing his boundaries by kissing her on the cheek, before beginning his journey towards the exit of the staff room. Eddie stopped when he heard the recognisable voice teasing him,"YOU! Paperwork! Makes a change!" Eddie chuckled as Rachel shouted this at him before retorting,"you! In the staff room? Surprised you're not in your office." Rachel couldn't argue there as she laughed,whilst the staff looked bewildered and Eddie exited still chuckling to himself down the corridor.


	4. Filler chapter

A few days had passed since Eddie's reappearance. Eddie and Rachel were getting along well,except for the slight bits of awkwardness that would appear every so often. Michael had kept quiet as had the staff,but Michael was glad when he saw Rachel again and had also greeted her with a big hug,overwhelming Rachel and confusing his new classmates.

Eddie's was inspecting Rachel's class today much to Rachel's apprehension and Michael's annoyance. Eddie on the other hand was looking forward to it,he had never seen Rachel teach before. What he was most certainly not looking forward to was the relationship advice or whatever it was that he had to do tomorrow and Rachel was also slowly becoming to regret that decision,realising what he would end up talking about.

CrayolaCreation - you'll have to find out...x

thanks for the review guys...but I do need some truth or dare ideas for any character series 4 not including Melissa ! It would help a lot and it's set in a hotel,be creative as my head is out of ideas...thanks xx


	5. Michael

Michael gently knocked before walking into the empty classroom,five minutes early. Michael was a mini version of his father,the lighter blonde hair that he had once had as a child,was now turned a light brown and his deep,dark brown eyes were the same and his height. "Hi Mickey," Rachel greeted him as she marked the year sevens homework. "Hi Rach,you nervous?" He asked,settling down at the front desk. "A bit. It's the first time your father has seen me teach," she smiles, now sitting opposite him.  
"Don't worry. You'll do great! It'll be awkward though...what with the subject..."he rambles rather nervously and quite flustered.  
"Thanks and I know...thanks for bringing it up. I still can't get over how much you've grown,"Rachel chuckled as she ruffled his hair slightly,"then again it has been seven years." Her tone of voice showed sadness and regret for past events,which Michael picked up on. "I know Rach," Michael sympathised placing a comforting hand on her left shoulder,"I know." The sound of the bell echoing throughout the school brought them out of their conversation. Rachel stood up again,going towards her desk as Michael smiled reassuringly at her. Students filled in through the single door and then last was Eddie,who gave her a brief smile, before taking his seat at the back of the class.

Thanks for reading! Xx


	6. Lesson inspection part 1

After the register had been taken,Rachel had started to collect the class' homework in. All of which Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of her,some observational students had begun to notice. Michael being one of them who had decided to roll his eyes before scrunching an unused piece of paper and lobbing it towards his dad,it hitting him straight in between his eyes,knocking him out of his daydream,"Michael James Lawson! What was that a bought?" Rachel shouted. Michael simply gestured for Rachel to come to him,which she did eventually. Michael stood up whispering discretely in her ear,making a smirk to form on Rachel's face,"not listening in lesson were we Mr Lawson?" She questioned,straightening herself out as the class sniggered at Eddie being caught red handed. "No miss," he answered in a child like fashion before sulking. "Well,cooler with you during lunch,"their old banter was back. Eddie raised his eyebrows questioningly before retorting,"but I'm the headmaster!" Michael laughed at his fathers pathetic excuse,knowing that Rachel had a comeback to that, as he watched his father and his fathers ex slipping back into old ways. Rachel raised her eyebrows this time,leaning down to whisper secretly in his ear,"it's not as if you've never sent me there." The close proximity definitely not boding well as Rachel quickly returned to collecting homework,but not before quickly winking at him. All the students noticing them trying to flirt secretly,not proving successful and the unusual friendliness between Michael and Rachel,as if they've known each other for years...

thanks for for all the reviews. Xx


	7. Lesson inspection part 2

I am Christian myself and have recently learnt this in school. That's why I decided on this topic.

Once the homework was now sitting on Rachel's desk and a couple of lectures being given to a few students on the importance of it all,Rachel had begun to teach. "Right,what have we been discussing during our previous lessons?" Rachel addressed the class,twiddling the interactive pen in between her fingers,on her left hand. "Christian views on sex before marriage,"one girl from the middle of the class answered. "Good,what are their views?"  
"They think it's a sin," a usually shy girl answered from the front of the class. Rachel nodded her head,indicating that the answer was right before writing it down on the whiteboard. "What are the two different types of Christians we are discussing?" Rachel questioned the class,as Eddie scribbled on his piece of paper. "Protestants and Catholics,"Sam,one of the boys answered as Rachel scribbled them down. "Michael you're being quiet. What do they both think?" Michael rolled his eyes at Rachel before answering.  
"Catholics think it's wrong. They both think it's a gift from God, but Catholics think it should only be practiced inside of a marriage. Protestants on the other hand think that sex before marriage if the couple are in a stable relationship or in...love," glancing between Eddie and Rachel as he said the last word.  
"G-good,"Rachel said,faltering slightly as she wrote the answers down because of the glance Michael gave and the knowing look in Eddie's eyes.


	8. Lesson inspection part 3

Halfway through the lesson,Rachel had given questions for the class to be getting on with, Eddie made his way up to talk to her. As he reached her side and before their conversation even begun a boy blurted out,"miss,sir have you two ever been married?"  
"Yes," Eddie answered truthfully. Rachel faltered a bit before answering, knowing Eddie had never found out,"y-es." Eddie's eyes nearly popped out of his socket at this answer. How didn't he know about this? "Are you both still married to your partners?" Was the next question which was bombarded at them by a troublesome teenage girl. Michael knew about Rachel's marriage through Phil,who he kept in touch with, but neither dared to reveal this towards Eddie. "No," Eddie answered bluntly, because he was slightly peeved off because he hadn't known about Rachel's marriage. "No," Rachel answered somewhat happily,"before you ask why. I had known him since I was eleven and we got married six and a half year ago after being reunited. We divorced shortly afterwards and I am not telling you why!" Rachel explained more towards Eddie who sadly smiled. "Have you two ever been in love with someone? And did you have sex before you were married?" Michael groaned loudly,placing his head in his hands,knowing that Rachel and Eddie had. Rachel blushed furiously as she caught Eddie's eye and knowing look. Rachel breathed deeply,"yes I have been madly in love before and no comment for the last question." Rachel rolled her eyes at Eddie who gave her a rather triumphant smile before saying,"we'll take that as a YES then." Eddie emphasised the yes as only Michael and Rachel knew why,who both groaned to themselves as Eddie chuckled. Before Eddie answered the question the bell rang,"I'll see you lot in the hall tomorrow for the relationship event thing." And with that everyone piled out of the classroom for their dinner break. Teachers included.


	9. Steph's story

Rachel stood on the stage,it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling,just different because she isn't the head. Rachel smiled apprehensively as have addressed the whole student body,"right today three members of staff are going to explain past relationships."Rachel inhaled deeply before continuing,"Miss Haydock,Mr Clarkson and Mr Lawson. Miss Haydock is the first one..." Rachel walked down the steps of the stage as Steph walked up them,gradually turning to face the teenagers 'from hell' as Grantley would put it. Rachel sat next to Eddie and Michael was sat next to Rachel,ready to be there for emotional support. Steph's piercing voice cut through all train of thoughts,"Today,I'm going to speak about a relationship that got this school money for the language labs,what was it eight years ago?" To which all of the staff nodded their heads and rolled their eyes. Rachel and Eddie smiled,trust Steph to talk about this incidents. Steph continued to talk,"I went to Paris fundraising..." Before she could say anymore on the matter Rachel interrupted her," and came back with a bill over two thousand pounds!" Everyone laugh,but confused at the same time,wondering how Miss Mason knew this... "Anyway," Steph said quickly avoiding the subject of what she bought,"the funding fell through and me being well...me went into full seduction mode..."  
After the full story,casually leaving Rachel and Eddie's names out of it,the whole hall were in hysterics at the antidote. Rachel jumped back up on stage,"and the moral of that story is to not get into petty relationships to secure your job and make a good impression on your boss. Which you didn't assuming you nearly got sacked..."Rachel trailed off. Rachel and Eddie were still laughing as the students laughed harder and Steph looked on rolling her eyes,"the things I do for this bloody school," she muttered under her breath.


	10. Tom's story

om was next to tell his story,his wasn't as funny as Steph's,it was serious and a lesson which everyone could learn off. Tom peered down,now noticing how difficult this was going to be to talk about. "Today I'm going to be talking about an affair I had ten years ago,which ended up in disaster," Tom explained,gloominess evident as each one of the staff smiled at him sadly. Tears were forming rapidly in his eyes,"it was worst because the three of us were best friends. All three of us working for the English and drama department of this school. This combined spelt disaster which I should have realised from the start..." Tom took a deep breath in, before continuing his story about him,Izzie and Lorna,the talk ending in tears.  
Rachel made her way unenthusiastically onto the stage,giving Tom a reassuring but weak smile as she passed,placing a hand on his arm for comfort. Taking a shaky and deep breath before addressing the school again,Rachel know feeling worst as she spoke. Knowing what was coming next.

sorry it's only short. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed etc.. There's only a couple of chapter left sadly :( xx


	11. Eddie(part 1)

Rachel now sitting back down on the uncomfortable plastic chair,sighing slightly as Eddie stood tall and proud on stage,fitting right into that role of speaking to a whole school. Eddie was shaking slightly,hiding it very well though,he knew he was about to pour his heart out in front of a whole school,at where he'd only been the head teacher for the week. Eddie and Rachel took a deep breath at the same time. Eddie now beginning to talk.  
"I'm going to first talk about my marriage. I got married at the age of twenty one and a year later Michael was born, along with his twin brother Stephen,who sadly died of cot death a few months later. After that tragedy our marriage fell apart and we got divorced. But we're firm friends now. I realised that I didn't feel proper love towards her, I thought I did but it was more of a friendly love," Eddie glanced at Michael and they both shared a smile." And now I'm going to talk about the best relationship I have had." Michael by now had sneakily placed is hand on top of Rachel's,offering comfort and support. "She was twenty nine and I was thirty one. This women who infuriates me so much because she always thinks of everyone else before herself,is my best friend, my soul mate and the only woman I still love," he said sneaking a glance to Rachel,seeing the first set of tears form in her eyes and knowing that it's breaking her heart but she needed to hear. "This amazing woman came swarming in,taking the role of the head teacher,when I was supposed to have it,"this making Rachel giggle slightly,"the woman who helped me gain some custody of Michael,the woman who got an extension for this school single handedly,the woman who brought the whole community together,the woman who helped a teenage boy who wanted to drop out of school get his GCSE's and a-levels, the woman who helped Mr Clarkson and his stepdaughters when times were tough,the woman who kept a child illegally in the school until that child made the decision,the woman who got trapped in a fire making sure everyone got out of the school safety,the woman who talked a boy into giving her the gun he held,before he shot anyone,the woman who helped her sister no matter what,who took her nephew in,the woman who never sees anyone's faults,the woman who gives everyone a second chance,the woman who helped with fundraisers,donating a generous amount of her money,the school choir,the woman who stood in front of a digger to stop this school from being knocked down,the woman who helped a child in a court case,the woman who saved a child seconds before her father blew them both up in a caravan. I could go on and on and on. But more importantly this is the woman who has captured my heart,made me completely and utterly besotted and the woman who I fell in love with,"Rachel was in tears,so were many other women,but she was the only one that this was directed to and only a few people knew this. Eddie's voice had gradually got louder as the list went on,his voice becoming frustrated at what he had lost. The teenagers and some staff looked on completely dumbfound at him.  
Eddie was quiet for a while as he paced up and down the stage,running his hand through his brown soft hair which had started to gain a peppered effect,"but then I buggered it up,before I even started going out with her. It all begun when the same amazingly beautiful headmistress rejected me on the first day back after the fire. I knew it was soon and that day was a hectic one,I just couldn't wait to tell her. It was too soon,she wasn't ready and the fire knocked her confidence back a bit. Them me being the prat that I am went for the next best thing,although that's far from it;her sister. It was a stupid,stupid mistake ,which I have regretted ever since. It got really out of control,I ended up proposing and we were going to get married abroad after a boxing match with a pupil. We broke up the same day,I found out she was a bigamist. That sister made me choose between herself and her sister who was the love of my life. You can guess who I chose." Eddie smiled sadly to himself. Eddie went and sat down on the end of the stage,this being the first time anyone had found out the full story.


	12. Eddie part 2 final update

"The first time we kissed was a few weeks later in a bowling alley. Not the most romantic of places but it couldn't have been more perfect. Her nephew was having a difficult time adapting,with his mother leaving him. So,I suggested we all go out,she suggested bowling. Her nephew ended up ditching us to go to a gig with his mates,leaving us two to carry on. I had forgot until that day how competitive she was at everything,it's the taking part that counts my a...backside. I thought she cheated and naturally she denied it,so I apparently called her a liar. We were arguing about it until I turned around and then we noticed how close we were to each other,her on the step bit because she's short... Our faces were so close,so I took the opportunity and kissed her. It was merely a whisper of a kiss before I checked to see it was ok and we kissed again. It was...wow,there's no other words to describe it,"

Eddie went into a dreamworld,smiling stupidly to himself as the memory replayed in his mind,Rachel doing exactly the same this. Eddie was far a way forgetting that he was speaking in front of the school,

"the first time y'know...was after our first date. We only went on that because her nephew was having a house party in her house. I remember the only argument that we properly had and it was petty. It was about going public with her,she didn't want to because it would look unprofessional and know I know she wouldn't have cared less." Eddie's expression suddenly saddened as he said the next part,"it was all going great, until the last day of term. Her sister came back pregnant,claiming it was mine. We broke up after she stood in front of the digger,she said she couldn't be an aunt a step mum and with me." Tears streaming down both of their faces like rain.

"We were supposed to go on holiday later that evening . Me,her and Michael were supposed to go to Dinseyworld,"

Eddie pulled out a red velvet box with a glistening diamond ring in it,he was now fiddling it in between his thumb and forefinger.

"I was going to propose the next day. We would have been in the park in front of Cinderella's castle. I had organised it all,we would have been watching the show and firework display. I would've secretly slipped away when Michael and her would have been dragged up onto the stage to dance with the characters. Nearing the end it would have gone quiet,whilst I walked out wearing a shirt and tie and I never were a tie. Fireworks would have gone off behind me saying 'will you marry me?' I would have gotten down on one knee and I bet you by now she would have been blushing. Hopefully she would have said yes. I planned it in Disney because she loves it and Michael does,both would act as if they would were five if you mentioned Mickey Mouse or any other character. Today would have been our seven year anniversary of being together."

Eddie took in another deep breath after revealing all of that and then he broke down into sobs,

"I love her so much, I really hope she forgives me,please forgive me,please." He pleaded as everyone except for those who know looked confused as he spoke as if that person was there.. Eddie turned his face to see Rachel,looking at her with saddened eyes with her own."Please forgive me? Please," he whispered desperately.

Rachel suddenly stood up and walked towards a sobbing Eddie and stood directly in front of him on the stage,lifting his chin up gently so he was looking directly into her glistening,teary caramel orbs.

"Edward Daniel Lawson! Don't you dare think for one second that I never forgave you!" Rachel shouted,"I just never got over you. I love you..." Her voice returning to a normal tone although the whole hall could hear. Smiles appeared on their faces as did on Michael's, Tom's, Steph's and Matt's,even Grantely. Eddie lifted her up so her legs entwined around his waist,their foreheads still pressing against each other's. Eddie begun to spin her around as she squealed and they both giggled loudly,before her begun to passionately kiss her,Rachel still in his arms in front of a wolf whistling and confused crowd. To explain it,Michael and Steph had placed a photo of Rachel and Eddie as the head and deputy of the school,with the whole school behind them pulling silly faces at each other,on the projector. Eddie kept hold of Rachel,not letting her feet touch the ground,"I love you Rachel Mason!" He shouted making them giggle,"I love you too Eddie Lawson. At least that never changed." Eddie kissed her again,both smiling into their ever deepening kiss.

THE END


End file.
